Today, in mobile electronic devices, there are generally two variants of buttons, normal physical, hardware buttons and touch buttons. The hardware buttons are defined per product basis and are specific for just that type of device and they are not changed once defined.
The touch buttons are totally customized and may vary per application and use case basis. The touch buttons however lack the physical feedback compared to the hardware buttons. They are also limited to the display area of the device.
In US 2007/152982 to Kim Kyu-Yong et al, an input device for adaptively providing various input modes and control of stiffness of buttons pressed by the user is disclosed.
There is therefore a need for a mobile electronic device that is provided with dynamic hardware controls providing haptic feedback to a user and which position and function is customizable.